1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to management of optical and packet network devices and, more particularly, to a method for maintaining both an optical and an packet management domain in a network architecture where optical management functions reside on packet network device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Traffic on packet networks, of which the Internet is the best-known example, continues to grow at astonishing rates so carriers have deployed high capacity optical networks that can handle the increased traffic volume. As such, optical networks are now widely utilized. Typically, the optical network is dedicated to long haul traffic and must interface at some point to packet, such as Internet Protocol (IP), networks, comprised of routers, switches and other infrastructure devices.
Most optical networking systems are now based on WDM (Wavelength Division Multiplexing) or DWDM (Dense Wavelength Division Multiplexing) technology both of which will be referred to herein as a WDM network unless specifically otherwise noted. In the past, a transponder has been used as the interface between the optical domain and the IP domain. As such, the transponder was the logical network device to be used for managing operations of the optical network. Indeed, the transponder has traditionally implemented many of the fault, configuration, accounting, performance and security (FCAPS) management functions that are necessary to manage the optical network.
With the transponder functioning as the demarcation point between the optical and packet networks, it was possible for a system administrator on the optical side to determine certain operational characteristics of the optical network. For example, at the transponder, bit error rate statistics are collected before traffic leaves the optical domain and enters the packet network domain. Because bit error rates cannot be detected in the optical domain, such statistics were collected when the transponder converted traffic from the optical domain to the packet network domain as well as in the reverse direction.
Since the optical network technology is considerably different from that employed in the packet network, it was logical to manage the optical domain separately from the packet network domain. Indeed, each domain has developed its own set of management tools and protocols and service providers (SPs) maintain separate administration staffs dedicated to managing each network.
While the separation of the optical domain from the packet network domain has resulted in efficient management of the two networks, cost reductions have led to the elimination of the transponder from the optical side of the network with the router now handling the traffic conversion from one domain to another. This architectural change is referred to herein as the packet-optical architecture or an packet-optical architecture network. Unfortunately, this architectural change in network topology has left management of the optical domain with an information void because many of the statistics previously gathered at the transponder are no longer available. Unfortunately, it is difficult to maintain the traditional separation of the management of the packet network layer from the optical layer since, with this architecture, it is necessary to manage certain optical aspects from the router interface by the optical layer management system.
Although it is possible to provide access to the router to manage each wavelength and to obtain the statistics necessary to manage the optical domain, it is difficult to cross management domains because of the existing mandate for two separate management systems. Furthermore, difficulties arise when the packet and optical networks are owned and controlled by different service providers where access to the necessary management information may be readily provided to the optical network administrators. Even within a single service provider, however, the administrators of the packet network domain may be reluctant to provide optical network administrators direct access to the router for security and other operational considerations. Without access to critical operational data, many service providers are reluctant to take advantage of the cost savings afforded by the new architectures that eliminate the transponder or that otherwise move the interface between domains such that it is inside the packet network domain.
Unfortunately, existing network management systems have not considered the issues that arise from integrated packet-optical networks insofar as respecting the operational boundaries between the optical and packet network management domains are concerned. What is needed is a system and method that allows carriers to adopt packet-optical networks without changing the organizational structure or the manner in which the organization operates.